I Was Merely A Pawn In Her Game Of Life
by sballchick
Summary: Yes the title is pretty selfexplanatory! My newest OneShot! I hope everyone enjoys it!


Alright, so – yesterday, I heard this song called "Better Than Me" by Hinder and I completely fell in love with it! The lyrics screamed… "Spashley OneShot" So – here it is! I hope everyone enjoys it!

_**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe   
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures   
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room   
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)   
(You deserve much better than me)

As I contemplate on how I'm going to approach her, I remember all the times she had said to me, "I'd never ever even dream of hurting you, sweets! That'd be my greatest let-down." And to my extent of knowledge, I believed her. That is… until the day arrived where I was going to have to come face-to-face with an issue way bigger than love itself.

That night, however, is the most vivid of all memories I have stored away in my head and I doubt that it'll ever go away.

I was staying over at her house for the weekend and of course, her place was always a comforted environment! I mean, all I really needed to survive was: a bed, some clothes, a television, a box of Mac & Cheese, and a bird's eye view of my lovely love. But the minute I walked into her house, I sensed an overwhelming feeling of regret. It must've been my gut foretelling the future or something but, I could definitely feel something in that mere moment in time.

I watched her get dressed for our night out and then before I knew it… we were off to go scout out the latest local hot-spot in L.A. I told her about this ragging club over on the South stripe and she told me that she'd be more than happy to assist me on our "entrance". With a slight cock of my eyebrow, I was eager to get going to our place of choice, but not without having a second helping of that same weird gut feeling I previously experienced at her house earlier. I figured it was just the spinach I had eaten for lunch and decided to get moving… but before we did anything "clubby"… we had to make a pit-stop at the drug store to pick up some Peptobismol for my "aching" stomach.

Once we arrived at the club, I noticed a couple of people eyeing my date. Apparently, I was the only one who was noticing this. My other half just strutted through the club as if there wasn't a care in the world. I soon decided to mellow out and just take a load off by ordering us a couple of drinks from the bar.

"_What can I getcha?"_

"_Umm… two UV Blue Raspberry Vodkas, please."_

"_Let me see some I.D."_

I smoothly take out my wallet and hand over my I.D. to the man behind the counter.

"_Okay, Ms. Winsworth. How many vodkas did you need?"_

With a newly found confidence and few drinks in my hands, I started to figure out the meaning behind "walking on Cloud 9". It's true, once you've found the one you're meant to be with… everything else in the world just seems to slip into place. Kind of like a puzzle piece. Except, this is the puzzle of my life and she's the ultimate last middle piece that makes you feel so happy once its done – as if you want to run to the kitchen, grab some Crazy Glue and soak it down with glue so it won't get destroyed.

But on this particular night, I guess my loved one forgot to bring her glue. For it was me, who was merely a pawn in her game of life. Just to be set aside once done with and said "Check, mate" to once beaten.

I casually cascade over to where my beauty and her new dance partner are; still completely unaware of my presence.

"_Umm… who the hell is this?"_

Now able to see me in the flesh, they stop dancing and she looks me straight in the eyes.

"_No one. Just someone who wanted to… have a… good time, I guess."_

"_You guess? Come on – that's bull-shit!"_

"_Hey – don't yell at me! I can do whatever and **whoever **I want, okay?"_

"_Okay, clearly you've already had a couple of drinks even before I could bring you the one I ordered. Come on, we're going home… now!"_

I firmly take grasp of her left forearm, as if to lead her out of this horrid place. She then violently jerks away and makes just about the biggest scene ever.

"_What's your problem? I'm just trying to be a good **girlfriend**!"_

"_Well, maybe I don't need a girlfriend!"_

I step back away from the mess and raise my hands up in surrender.

"_Fine… if that's truly how you feel. Have it your way then."_

I proceed to walk away with much anticipation of finding the Exit when I am suddenly bombarded with the most mind-blowing phrase anyone with a heart couldn't turn down.

"_Don't leave me, please! I love you too much for this to be over. I'm so sorry… I honestly didn't mean any of it! Just forgive me, okay?"_

I turn around with an expression on my face only a mother could love.

"_You might be drunk, but – what you said sounded almost rehearsed in a way only **I** could pin-point."_

"_I know – but, I'm so sorry! Please, please, **please** forgive me!"_

"_I don't know how I can, Spencer."_

Reviews would be an absolute joy at this moment! Please and thank you people!!


End file.
